Was this real or just a dream?
by mahsa
Summary: Taylor has outed Brooke and Bills secret and her argument with Eric just happened, however, there is something wrong with her and she's wondering what's happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Beep, beep, beep**.

_She had been hearing these beeping sounds for the last few months and when she tried to talk to Eric about them, he said she was hearing things, but she knew she wasn't, it was there but nobody else heard them. Now as she was descending the stairs of the Forrester mansion after having that insane argument with Eric about having told everyone of Brooke Logans latest scandal, she could hear them even more clearly and she could see the world around her disapearing and she was feeling someone touching her hand telling her to wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Is it really happening?_

Nick had been sitting by Taylors bedside everyday for the last three months following the birth of their son Jack Hamilton Marone, noone could tell him exactly why Taylor was in a coma, but she clearly needed time to heal from something.

'Taylor, please wake up, our son needs you' he said and just as he came to the last two words of the sentence, he could see her waking up and opening those gourgeous light blue eyes looking totally confused.

'Nick, what are you doing? Where am I? Why am I in a hospitalbed?' Taylor asked and was shocked when she heard the answer.

'You fell into a coma just after giving birth to our son three months ago and I've been watching over you ever since.' Nick said. 'Noone really knows why, but you are fine now. Do you want to see him?'

Taylor thought about it all for a moment and then came to the realization that she wanted desperatly to see her youngest son and told Nick that she wanted to see him. Nick went outside and called his mother to bring the baby back to the hospital to see Taylor and that she was awake. Jackie was very happy that Taylor had woken up, but at the same time she wasn't, because that would mean that Brooke wouldn't have a way to get back into Nick's heart anymore, so she decided to send Brooke a text that Taylor was awake and that the fight for Nick's heart was to being.

As Jackie was walking through the hospitaldoors her phone beeped indicating that someone had texted her, she couldn't read it just yet because she was bringing Jack to see his mother. When she had gotten to Taylors room she looked in on Taylor and Nick through the glass and she could see that Nick was beaming with joy but Taylor wasn't looking to happy. As she opened the door she found out why.

'Nick, who is the eggdonor of our son? Is it Brooke? Because when I was in that coma I was dreaming about what happened after he was born and years after ending with me confronting Brooke about her sleeping with Katies husband and I really do not think I could bare having Brooke be the donor of the egg used to make our son.' Taylor said. Nick looks at Taylor and tells her.

'No, Brooke is not the donor of our son, infact, we didn't need one. You know how we thought that Jack was born prematurely? Well, he wasn't born as prematurely as we thought he was, he was actually born about 2 weeks prematurely, not 5 weeks as we originally thought, Jack Hamilton Marone is your biological son Taylor and he's our light in the world and all of his siblings and cousins love him immensly!' Taylor looks at Nick with confusion, 'All of his siblings?' Taylor asked, 'Can you call them and tell them to come here?', 'Well, I guess I could call Thomas and Phoebe, Steffy would probably be a little hard to reach seeing as it is late at night in London and it's a school night, I'll call Thomas and let him decide what to do about Steffy.'

At this moment Taylor noticed her mother in law standing in the doorway with a blanket wrapped around a little bundle that was cooing at his grandmother and said,'Hi Jackie! How are you? Can I hold my son please?' Jackie noticed that Taylors mood had changed greatly since she had found out that Jack was biologically hers and not Brookes as she had thought initially and she felt her heart melt at the sight of her now very happy daughter in law and thought that maybe Taylor really is what Nick needs and not Brooke as she had originally thought. As Jackie placed the little bundel in Taylor arms she saw Taylor look at her son with the most sparks she had ever seen in anyones eyes when they saw him for the first time and Jackie knew that if the text she had recieved was from Brooke, what ever was in it, it could potentially ruin her sons family, so she went and sat down in a chair in one of the corners to check it out.

The message was in fact from Brooke and it read 'Eventhough I love Nick greatly, I need to go through with this marriage to Ridge because I feel like this is my last chance. Nick will always have a special place in my heart, but it'll never have the depth that the place Ridge has. Thank you for letting me know that Taylor is awake, I hope she recovers soon!' Jackie breathed a sigh of relief and decided to text Brooke back to tell her that Taylor is doing well, is holding her son as she's texting and that she's changed her mind about Brooke and Nick. Taylor is Nicks future and nothing is going to change that.

Brooke is sitting at her desk at Forrester Creation doodeling on a piece of paper when she gets the text from Jackie and as she's reading it, she gets this look on her face that tells you that she's not happy about what she's reading and doesn't like it one bit. She starts talking to herself and doesn't notice Ridge standing in the doorway. 'I can't believe she would say something like that, Nick will always love me more than Taylor and nothing is going to change that, not even this last ditch attempt of becoming Ridge's wife.'

As Madison was passing Ridge in the hallway, she could see his facial expression go from anger, to shock, to devastated within a few seconds and the reaction he released on Brooke at that point was going to send shockwaves through the Forrester family for years to come. 'Are you really saying what I heard you just say? Am I hearing you correctly that you really believe that the love Nick has for you is bigger than he has for Taylor and that he would leave her for you if you just asked? Like you thought I would when I was with Taylor? Everything my mother and Taylor has been telling me for years now has been true all along hasn't it? You really only wanted me because of the money and the fame, I mean, why else would you have married my father, my brother and my other brother? I should've realised who you are the moment I found out you were the reason Bridget's heart was ripped out and stepped on because you had the NERVE to believe that her husband was fair game and then believed you could pass off your daughter as another mans child. You sick, manipulative shrew of a woman. I can't believe I couldn't see this before now. And even more so I can't believe that I defended you against my mother and Taylor time and time again. I have some serious apologizing to do and I need to wish Taylor and Nick a happy life together and I hope that you DO not try to break up that family as you tried to do to mine and Taylors. I just need you to tell me one thing. When we got married the day that Thomas was born, were you really pregnant? And don't you dare lie to me Brooke, I've had enough!' Brooke jumps at the sound of Ridges voice and her eyes start to water because she knows she's been caught. 'Yes, I do believe that Nick does love me more than Taylor, just like you love me more than Taylor, both you and him has shown me this time and time again. But no, I wasn't pregnant when we got married that time, Taylor and Stephanie tried to get me to a doctor to take a test to confirm it, but I knew that you wouldn't wanna marry me if I wasn't pregnant.' Brooke said. 'No, I wouldn't have married you then or ever had I known you to be what my mother and Taylor always told me you were. I feel sick knowing how many years I've spent defending a woman who shouldn't be defended. You and I need to take a little trip.' Ridge says and tells Brooke to follow him, she does as told with a great sense of hesitation and doesn't relax until they get to the hospital and Brooke realizes what he meant when he said they were taking a trip.

As they walk into the elevator Brooke steals a glance at Ridge and wonders what they are doing there, then they get off the elevator on the floor Taylors room is at and he tells her to stand so that she can see into the room, but the people in the room cannot see her and she sees Nick and Taylor beaming at each other with happiness and Taylor holding Baby Jack and Jackie sitting in a chair watching the scene with tears of joy in her eyes and Brooke realizes something. It's the same scene she's walked in on with Ridge and Taylor, but she herself has never had one of them with either of them at anytime in her relationship with either Nick nor Ridge. She also realizes that what ever Ridge and Nick might have felt for her, doesn't compare to what they were/are feeling for Taylor and that everything she's ever done to try and keep Ridge and Taylor apart was not because she knew in her heart that Ridge was meant for her, but because she knew that he wasn't, but noone else should have him either, not Caroline, Karen, Donna, Ashley or Taylor. She then notices Nick getting off the bed and walking towards the door taking his phone out and she tells Ridge that they should go in and tell Taylor they are happy that she's awake and that they hope she'll feel better soon. Ridge knocks on the door and he does so just as Nick is putting his hand on the knob opening the door in the process.

As Brooke and Ridge walk through the door, Brooke can see that Taylor looks at her with an anger she's never felt from Taylor before and that Taylors eyes soften when she sees Ridge behind her. But that look in Taylors eyes confuses Brooke, she's seen Taylor angry with her before, but this is something new all together. So she decideds to ask Taylor about it.

'Uhm, Taylor, why are you looking at me like that?' Taylor looks shocked, but then she remembers that whatever has happened in the future hasn't happened and decideds to tell Ridge, Brooke and Jackie about the world she dreamed about. 'Before I woke up, I was living in a dream world where the latest of Brooke Logans scandals had just came to light that she was having an affair with her sisters husband. But before this, years before it actually, Brooke donated a few eggs to science she claimed, but really it was so that she could find out if she could be able to have Nicks child and in this world that I dreamed of my son was born from Brooke's egg and Nicks sperm making him Brooke and Nicks son biologically and her desicion to check it out lead to mine and Nicks marriage falling apart, me drinking to numb the pain that her involvement in my life once again had caused and then ending with the death of Phoebe as a result of me seeking comfort in Ricks arms, Phoebe finding out about it, don't worry though, I didn't sleep with my daughters man like someone else I know, however, Rick decided to take an interest in Steffy, but he wasn't doing it because he was inlove with Steffy, he was doing it to get back at you Ridge for all the times Brooke here decided to try to break us up but not succeding in her quest to do so and her ending up crying on the floor making her kids take care of her. Anyway, a few months goes by and Nick and Bridget gets married, but then Katie find out she's pregnant and Nicks the father and Bridget once again gets crushed by a familymember carrying her husbands baby. Their marriage ends and Nick and Katie get together, then during a dinner with you two, Katie looses the baby and Nick a while after that resulting in a mess with Whips cousin being their surrogate and Bridget ending up being pregnant by her step-father in law resulting in Brooke becoming a grandmother. Anyway, a whole lot happened in that world and all of it started because Brooke here just can't stand when one of her men moves on to someone else, especially me. So excuse me for not believing one word of your wellwishes Brooke, they do not ring true to me, not after everything you've done in the past and in the world in which I thought I was living up until about two hours ago. Now, I wonder where my husband went.'

Nick had finished talking to Thomas and come back to the hospitalroom about halfway in and couldn't believe everything that Taylor was telling Ridge, Brooke and Jackie and as he thought about it, everything made sense, everything became clear as day, he just wondered why he had never seen it before and as he heard Taylor ask where he was, he decided to make his presence known. 'I'm right here Taylor. Thomas is on his way and I think he's bringing Phoebe.'

About half an hour to fortyfive minutes after that, Taylors brownhaired browneyed oldest son walked in through the door and gave his mother a hug carefull not to squish his baby brother and behind him came Taylors angeliclooking curlyhaired daughter with the singingvoice of a thousand angels looking relieved and happy and extatic at the same time and Taylor told Nick to take Jack so she could have Phoebe curled up next to her and hugging her a million, because to Taylor, Phoebe had been dead for the past four or so years and there is nothing like holding your daughter close after an experience like that. Thomas decided that this would be the perfect time to speak. 'I talked to Steffy just before I picked up Phoebe and she told me she'd be on the next flight over, she just had to get her assignments and some other things together and she's delighted that you are awake again mom.'

'Thank you Thomas for calling your sister, it'll be great seeing her too since I haven't seen her since she lost her and Liams baby in Dreamland and she ran off to Paris and her father to heal her wounds. It'll be great seing Steffy the 20 year old and not Steffy the 25 year old. However, when Liam Cooper enters the scene, we really need her to stop riding her motorcycle when she becomes pregnant. Oh and Brooke, Please keep your little princess far far away from Forrester Creations for as long as she should be in college, the public eye is not a place for and 18 year old just out of highschool and please do not have sex at her graduationparty UNLESS you are COMPLETELY sure that it's Ridge you're doing it with!' Ridge then shocks Taylor by saying 'Me and Brooke will not have sex at Hope's graduation party I promise, she and I are over and we will never be again and I wanted to apologize to you for not listening when you told me Brooke was no good. I'm really sorry for letting her weasel her way back into my heart and all the times in the last year I've let you down in favour of her.'

Neither of the people in the room or Stephanie and Eric who were just getting the door opened could believe their ears, except Brooke, she'd already heard it and looked embaressed. 'Taylor' Stephanie said holding her arms out giving both Phoebe and Taylor a hug, though Phoebe had fallen asleep while her mother had talked but doozed off before Taylor asked Brooke to keep her daughter away from the public eye as long as she could. 'Now, what's this I'm hearing that the Bridge has fallen?' Eric asks and Ridge tells him the story of Brooke's little slip and everyone can see the coin fall and Eric realise what a fool he had been at Brooke's feet and that he had handled the Bridget-Deacon-Brooke-situation totally wrong, noone and nothing should ever mean more than the feelings of your kids, not even the mother of them, Eric having realized this told everyone he needed to talk to Bridget and apologize to her for the way he stood by her mother and not her in the Breake-mess.

After a while, Taylor realises she's tired and everyone is told to leave. She was feeling happy again and like nothing could ruin her mood and nothing did, atleast until she saw that her daughter had gone and colored her hair a bright pink shade that really clashed with her personality, but when Steffy showed her mother that it was just a wig, she laughed for 10 minutes straight and she was totally relaxed again.

But as we all know, drama doesn't stay away from the Forrester-Logan-Hayes-Marone-families for long and this is just the start of an eventfull future for all of them.


End file.
